réaprendre l'amour
by choupi-chan
Summary: lors d'une mission Saï se fait capturer par l'akastuki. Je ne suis pas bonne pour faire les résumés mais venez lire, c'est intérressant.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Réapprendre l'amour.

Paring : Itachi/Saï

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : L'histoire se passe surtout du point de vu de Saï. Mais il peut arriver qu'on la voit aussi d'un point de vue extérieur ou de celui d'Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Votre mission consiste à vous faufiler dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki pour y trouver des renseignement. Vous devez faire en sorte de ne pas être repérés du début à la fin, si jamais vous êtes repérés vous devrez battre en retraite sans combattre. Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?

-Oui hokage-sama.

-Naruto ?

-Maiiiiiiiieuh la vieille tu peux pas me demander de fuir devant ces minus de l'Akatsuki.

-Si je peux et je le fais.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Naruto, dis-je quel est le but premier de l'Akatsuki ?

-La ferme on ne t'as pas sonné toi.

-Ah je vois tu ne connais pas la réponse.

Il prend un air de professeur, le même que…Iruka je crois lorsque celui-ci lui a expliqué le but de l'Akatsuki .

-Le but de l'Akatsuki est de capturer les bijuus et/ou les jinchuurikis et ensuite d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour détruire le monde shinobi et en créer un autre.

-Bien. Maintenant qui est-ce qui est le jinchuuriki porteur de Kyubi le bijuus à neufs queues et donc le plus puissants de tous les bijuus que porte cette malheureuse planète et le seul que l'Akatsuki ne possède pas encore ?

-…

-Quoi ? Tu ignores aussi cela ? C'est accablant, comment comptes tu devenir hokage si tu ne…

-LA FERME, je connais la réponse, Kyubi est enfermé en moi.

_*Trop facile. Niark, niark, niark *_

- Naruto, maintenant tu comprends que si on se fait prendre dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki éviter le combat est la meilleure des solutions.

-Non.

-Ah vraiment t'as le cerveau aussi petit que ta b***.

-QUOI !?

-Tais-toi et écoute. Une fois là-bas, nous ne seront plus que tous les quatre et eux sont au nombre de dix ce qui constitue déjà un désavantage pour nous et il ne faut pas oublier que c'est de l' Akatsuki dont nous parlons et que peu importe ce qu'on peut dire d'eux, on ne doit pas nier leur puissance. Si jamais on se fait prendre il faudra à tout prix éviter qu'ils ne s'emparent de toi et battre en retraite est le meilleur moyen.

-Ooooooooooooooooh, j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

Mais quel imbécile ce Naruto, je me demande vraiment pourquoi Danzo-sama m'a fait intégrer cette équipe. Ils sont tous MALADES. D'abord il y a Sakura, cette fille possède une force physique monstrueuse et s'en sert en plus pour assommer ses co-équipiers que ses adversaires. Ensuite, il y a leurs…enfin notre sensei Hatake Kakashi, le célèbre ninjas copieur. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste pour se donner un genre ou simplement parce qu'en dehors des combats il n'est doué pour rien d'autre mais cet homme arrive toujours en retard et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il lit toujours des livres cochons et ce peu importe l'heure et l'endroit. Et enfin votre serviteur le roi des crétins à petit p*** j'ai nommé Uzumaki Naruto. Il est bruyant, chiant et si je pouvais ressentir ne serait ce que de la colère à son égard, je ne m'en priverait pas. Je ne dis pas que ce sont des mauvais ninjas parce que ce n'est as le cas. Ce que je dis c'est que être avec eux me donne la migraine et c'est quelque chose dont je me passerait volontiers.

-Il devrait être là depuis déjà 2 heures .

-Calme toi Naruto, il va bientôt arriver…enfin je crois.

-Mais Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan ça fat déjà deux heures qu'on attend.

-Yo salut les jeunes.

-Kakashi-sensei vous êtes en retard !!

-C'est parce qu'en fait en chemin j'ai rencontré un petit lapin et…

-Menteur !!!

Trois heures. Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'on a quitté le village, trois heures que les deux bouffons n'arrêtent pas se disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre eux va ramener Sasuke au village, trois heurs que l'imbécile qui nous sert de sensei les regarde faire sans rien dire, trois heures que je me retiens de ne pas les tuer.

-Bon les jeunes on s'arrête un instant.

-Mais pourquoi Kakashi-sensei il fait encore jour.

-Je sais mais c'est pour vous expliquer les détails de la mission.

-Ok.

-Bon voilà. Le repaire de l'Akatsuki est situé quelque part dans les montagnes du pays des vagues. Nous avons arrêté un groupe de mercenaire du village d'Oto il quelque semaines et après avoir été interrogés par Ibiki et Anko, ils ont fini par nous donner les renseignements que nous voulions. Nous savons donc qu'ils doivent rencontrer des membres d'Akatsuki dans maintenant trois jours. Pour l'instant l'Akatsuki ignore qu'ils ont été arrêtés et ils doivent l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

-Saï.

-Oui.

- Ta mission consistera à collecter les infos. Grâce à ta technique tu es celui qui a le moins de chances de se faire repérer. Naruto et moi on ne sera pas loin si jamais t'as besoin d'aide. Sakura entant que seul médecin de l'équipe tu devras rester en retrait et être prête à agir si jamais il y a des blessés. N'oubliez pas les renseignements sont plus important que tout, il faut impérativement que nous les ayons car les vies de plusieurs millier de gens en dépendent. Avant que je n'oublie, tenez (il leurs tend ) ce sont des fusée de détresse. Si jamais l'un de nous se fait repérer qu'il s'en serve pour avertir les autres.

Trois jours plus tard, nous étions devant la repaire de l'Akatsuki avec une apparence d'emprunt. Naruto n'était plus blond mais roux avec des yeux marron et s'appelait Daïsuke. Sakura elle s'était métamorphosée en une belle et plantureuse femme brune et portait une robe coupée comme celles que portent les chinoises avec une fente qui lui arrivait jusque sur le haut de la cuisse et un décolleté qui ferait se damner n'importe quel moine bouddhiste. Elle répondait au nom de Sachiko . Kakashi et moi étions tous les deux habillés comme Naruto. Nous étions tous les deux châtain clair avec les cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses attachés en une queue de cheval assez haute avions les yeux gris clair. Nous étions comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà compris des jumeaux et répondions aux noms de Matsuda pour Kakashi et Haku pour moi.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-…

-Alors on a perdu sa langue ? Ou vous êtes tout simplement impressionnés de vous trouver en face du célèbre Hoshigaki Kisame ?

-….

-La ferme Kisame.

-Oh Itachi quel rabat-joie tu fais. Je commençais enfin à m'amuser !!

-…

Après avoir pousser un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme Itachi se tourne vers nous et nous fait signe de le suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils nous conduisent dans conduisent dans ce qui semble être un salon et nous ordonnent de nous asseoir ce que nous faisons sans protester. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles chaque "camps" jaugeait l'autre, Itachi pris la parole.

-Bon si j'ai bien compris ce que vous nous avez dit la dernière fois, vous avez des informations sur le porteur de Kyubi.

-C'es exact dit Matsuda (as Kakashi ).

-Bon et combien voulez vous pour nous les donner.

-Nous discuterons de tout ça avec votre chef et personne d'autre.

-Je vois. Le chef ne viendra que dans deux jours, d'ici là faites comme chez vous. Kisame montre leurs chambres à nos invités.

-Fais le toi, moi je suis fatigué.

-Kisame….

-Ok c'est bon j'y vais pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Bon voilà vos chambres. Vous devriez vous reposer parce que demain sera une loongue journée.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Kisame était loin et qu'il ne pouvais pas nous entendre Kakashi repris sa forme d'origine. (bah oui, un bon ninjas n'utilise pas inutilement son chakra)

-Bon les jeunes début des opérations. Chacun sait ce qu'il a faire ?

-Oui sensei.

On a laissé des poupées de chiffon au cas ou ils viendraient voir si on dormait vraiment et on a commencé ce que Kakashi se plait à appelé : l'opération "roulons l'Akatsuki dans la farine." J'ai dessiné des souris que j'ai ensuite envoyé en quête d'informations. Je sais que Naruto et Kakashi ne sont pas très loin, Sakura est restée en arrière au cas où. Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, j'ai pu récolter des informations importantes que je note sur un rouleau.

POV extérieur 

Saï était concentré, il savait que les informations qu'il récolteraient pourraient être

utile au village aussi prenait-il bien soin de les noter dans un rouleau. Il était tellement concentré sur se tâche qu'il ne sentit pas que quelque un approchait.

-Alors t'as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

_*Cette voix c'est…..merde je me suis fais repérer*_

-Alors ? J'attends.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes.

-Bon écoute si tu me dis où son tes camarades je te laisse la vie sauve.

_*Bon, tout n'est pas perdu il ne savent pas où son les autres, si j'arrive à les prévenir et à leur donner les informations que j'ai obtenues la mission ne sera pas un échec.*_

Sans même prendre en considération la proposition d'Itachi, Saï pris la fusée de détresse que Kakashi leur avait donné un peu plus tôt dans le journée et l'alluma. Quelque minutes plus tard trois personnes firent leur apparition, un blond survolté, un chewing-gum sur patte et un épouvantail.

-Eh bien, eh bien merci de nous apporter le Kyubi sur un plateau d'argent.

Itachi ne vit pas Saï faire un geste à Kakashi il ne le vit pas on plus lui envoyer le rouleau et ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque les quatre de Konoha prirent le fuite. Ils approchaient de la sortie et juste à ce moment ils tombèrent Kisame qui passait là par hasard. L'homme poisson ayant reconnu Kakashi et ses élèves tenta alors de capturer le jinchuuriki. Et alors qu'il allait l'attraper, il vit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ( Saï ) s'interposer entre lui et le Kyubi.

Lorsque Kakashi se rendit compte que Saï avait été capturé, il voulut faire demi tour pour aller le récupérer mais il entendit celui-ci leur crier de s'en aller avec les informations et Naruto .

-Arrête un peu de jouer les héros Saï, tu fais partie de Konoha on ne va pas te laisser ici 'ttebayo.

-Naruto, il vaut mieux qu'ils m'aient moi que toi. Si jamais il t'attrapent ils détruiront le monde, avec moi ils ne peuvent rien faire.

-Saï a raison Naruto. Pense à toutes ces personnes qui risquent de mourir si l'Akatsuki met la main sur toi.

Naruto s'en voulait terriblement mais devait avouer qu'ils avaient raison. Et c'est donc le coeur gros qu'il laissât Saï derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi rejoignait Kisame et son prisonnier.

-Alors comme ça ils t'ont laissé derrière….C'est pas plus mal.

Saï ne comprit pas pourquoi Itachi avait dit ces mos avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, mais si il avait compris, je crois qu'il se serait donné la mort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choupi : alors ?

Kakashi : on va dire que c'est assez bien.

Choupi : assez bien pour avoir des reviews ?

Kakashi : bof ça va. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous est-ce un bon début ? Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous pensez en laissant quelques reviews. C'est facile et ça ne prend que quelques minutes, si si j' vous jure .


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Réapprendre l'amour

Paring: Itachi/Saï

Disclaimer: les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Note: je vous préviens que ce chapitre est un peu violent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre II : Sentiments naissants**

_Saï ne comprit pas pourquoi Itachi avait dit ces mos avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, mais si il avait compris, je crois qu'il se serait donné la mort._

Juste après le départ des autres Saï avait été assommé et les deux d'Akatsuki l'avaient emporté avec eux vers un autre repaire. Ils étaient arrivés au repaire pendant la nuit avec Saï qui était toujours dans les vapes.

-T'y as été un peu fort Itachi.

-Et alors ? J'avais pas le choix ça aurait été difficile si il s'était réveillé pendant que nous étions en chemin.

-Ah regarde Itachi il s'est enfin réveillé.

-Tant mieux on va pouvoir commencer.

Commencer quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ce crétin ? Seigneur ce que j'ai mal à la tête beaucoup trop mal pour remettre mes idées en places et réfléchir correctement. De toutes façons ils ne m'en laissent pas le temps puisque Itachi me saisit par le bras et me traîne derrière lui. Nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être une chambre. Sans prévenir il me pousse à l'intérieur j'entends face de poisson ricaner avant qu'Itachi ne ferme la porte.

-Ton nom ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Saï.

-Et bien Saï saches qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu m'appartiens.

POV Extérieur

Saï ne comprenait pas bien ce que l'aîné des Uchiwa venait de lui dire. Il lui appartenait ? Mais pourquoi cela ? Le Uchiwa voulait il faire de lui un esclave ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait Saï sentit une vive douleur un peu au dessus des fesses à l'endroit où ces dernières et le dos se rencontrent. Lorsqu'il se retourna il comprit l'origine de ce mal. L'aîné des Uchiwa venait de le marquer au fer rouge. Il se dégageait maintenant dans la chambre une odeur de chair brûlée. Saï toujours sous le choc ne vit pas Itachi aller fermer la porte à clés pas plus qu'il ne le vit retirer tout ses vêtements sauf son boxer ( ça ne va pas tarder ).

Il ne revint à la réalité que quand il sentit la main de l'Uchiwa se promener sur ses fesses avant de remonter vers son dos et son cou.

-Maintenant tu comprends ce que je voulais dire. Lui chuchota l'héritier des Uchiwa avec une voix suave avant de lui planter un kunai dans l'épaule.

-Aaaaaaaaah …

Oh oui il comprenait et pour la première fois de sa vie Saï eut envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas devenir le jouet de l'Uchiwa. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi Uchiwa et lui ne deviennent amants. Ils ne voulait pas que cet être infâme ne le viole, parce que oui si l'Uchiwa le pénétrait il le ferait sans son consentement.

-Non !!! Non,non,non,non, je ne veux pas !!!! Je ne suis pas d'accord !!!

-Qui a dit que ton avis importait ? Tu es à moi donc je fais ce que je veux. Tu peux toujours essayer de t'enfuir mais saches que si jamais tu t'éloignes de moi pour plus d'une semaine la marque que j'ai imposé sur toi fera cesser ton cœur de battre. Et tu sais ce qu arrivera si ton cœur cesse de battre n'est-ce pas ?

Saï savait ce qui arriverait si son cœur cessait de battre. Il savait aussi que dans son état se battre contre le Uchiwa ne sévirait à rien mais il ne pouvais pas laisser ÇA arriver. Non, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que le Uchiwa n'arrive pas à ses fins. Il se dégagea donc de l'étreinte du Uchiwa en lui donnant un coup de poing. Il récupéra le clés qui étaient sur la table de chevet et tenta d'ouvrir la porte il y était presque lorsque Itachi arriva derrière lui et referma la porte.

-Je vois. Si c'est comme ça je vais te dresser jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un petit toutou obéissant.

-Tu peux toujours essayer si ça t'amuses.

Itachi qui commençait à s'impatienter donna un coup de poing à Saï juste avant de lui enfoncer le kunai dans la plaie qu'il lui avait déjà faite. Il recommença dix fois de suite prenant garde à ce que chaque fois soit plus douloureuse que la précédente. Ensuite, il pris le corps ensanglanté mais toujours conscient de Saï et le déposât sur le lit. Il l'y attachât par les quatre membres en s'assurant que les chaînes soient assez tendues pour qu'il souffre. Il lui retira tous ses vêtements et entreprit d'entailler le corps de Saï doucement, lentement en prenant soin de lui faire le plus mal possible. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Itachi pris une barre de fer qui était posée là( comme par hasard ) et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur la jambe de Saï. Le bruit des os qui se rompent sonnèrent à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie et lui donnât envie de rire ce qu'il fit après avoir frappé sa victime une deuxième fois. Saï qui venait de recevoir deux coups violents aurait perdu connaissance si son tortionnaire ne l'avait pas giflé pour le garder éveillé.

-Dis le Saï.

-…

-Dis que tu m'appartiens et j'arrête.

-Va en enfer Uchiwa.

-C'est toi qui l'aura choisis.

Itachi reprit son kunai et l'enfonça dans l'intimité de Saï juste avant de le prendre avec violence.

FIN POV Extérieur

Il m'a enfoncé un kunai dans le c*** et juste après c'était lui que je sentait se mouvoir en moi…PUTAIN ce qu'il est énorme !! Je me sens comme déchiré de l'intérieur.

**Le lendemain**

Je viens de me réveiller et il est là. Il ne me regarde pas mais je crois qu'il a remarqué que je suis réveillé. Seigneur ce que j'ai mal. Il n'y a pas été de main morte.

-J'espère que maintenant tu comprends que c'est moi le chef.

-Tu eux toujours rêver Uchiwa.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer souffrir.

-Non je n'aime pas souffrir. Je n'aime rien par contre toi, toi je te hais du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Tu sais, je peux refaire ce que j'ai fais hier encore et encore.

Après un instant de réflexion je finis par dire:

-Tu n'es pas le chef mais si tu veux tellement mon corps alors je veux bien te le donner. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je réponde à tes étreintes.

-Ça marche.

Ça fais déjà trois mois que je vis en tant que captif de l'Akatsuki. Maintenant je suis logé dans une chambre plus luxueuse et plus éclairée que la précédente ce qui est plutôt normal vu que je suis la catin attitrée d'un membre important de l'organisation. J'ai même droit à une femme de ménage qui s'appelle Natsui. Et puis je ne suis plus obligé de rester enfermé dans mes appartements. Itachi dort avec moi, mange avec moi, prend sa douche avec moi, couche avec moi en bref il vit avec moi lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission. Face de poisson, Deidara, Hidan et moi on est devenu potes, c'est la première fois que j'en ai, à Konoha personne ne voulait de moi. C'est bizarre, depuis que je suis ici j'ai appris à ressentir les choses. Bon d'accord je ne ressens que le haine et l'amitié mais c'est déjà une évolution par rapport à quand j'étais à Konoha.

-Saï-sama ?

-Oui, qu'y a t-il Natsui ?

-Itachi-sama est de retour et demande après vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Uchiwa.

-Tu pourrais dire bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

-Déshabilles toi et mets toi sur le lit les jambes écartées.

C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission. Les autres fois aussi d'ailleurs. Et ça commençait à me faire chier.

POV Itachi

C'est comme ça depuis trois mois déjà. J'arrive, je lui demande de se mettre sur le lit et je le prends. Quand j'ai fini il ramasse ses affaires et s'enferme dans le salle de bain pour une bonne heure. Quand il ressort il ne m'adresse plus la parole jusqu'au soir où le même petit manège se répète. Je le prends, il s'en ferme dans la salle de bain pour une heure. La seule chose qui change c'est qu'on va dormir et qu'il ne sera pas obligé de chercher à m'éviter par tous les moyens. C'est aussi le seul moment où je peux le prendre dans mes bras sans qu'il n'ait l'air dégoûté alors j'ai pris l'habitude de le prendre dans mes bras quand on dort. Au début je pensais que si il était dégoûté c'était parce que je suis un membre d'Akatsuki mais il est devenu ami avec Kisame , Deidara et Hidan. Même Kakuzu et Sasori l'aiment bien. Alors j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'est moi qu'il déteste. Moi et personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je me fais cette réflexion ça me fait mal. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si il me déteste autant mais j'y peux rien à chaque fois que j'y pense je ressent un pincement au cœur. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

J'aimerais en parler avec lui demain mais ça ne sera pas possible et il ne voudra sûrement pas m'écouter ce soir. Je lui en parlerais à mon retour de mission.

Fin POV 

Il est parti avant que je ne me réveille. Tant mieux je n'aurais pas supporter de voir son visage. Les autres sont tous partis, il ne reste que Deidara et moi dans le repaire.

-Hey Saï tu sais l'Akatsuki c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.

-Comment ça ? T'avais pas d'amis avant ou une famille ?

-Si. Avant j'avais un ami mais il est mort alors qu'on s'amusait à grimper dans les arbres. Il était monté trop haut et la branche qu'il essayait d'attraper s'est rompue. Quand je suis aller chercher de l'aide, il était trop tard. Ils ont tous dit que c'était de ma faute au village et ils se sont mis à me détester. J'étais à peine âgé de treize ans à l'époque donc je ne pouvais pas partir mais une fois que j'ai eu l'âge et la force je les ai tous tués avant de quitter le village. J'ai erré sans but pendant près d'un an et un jour je suis tombé sur Sasori il m'a dit que je pouvais le suivre et j'ai atterri ici. Pour quelqu'un de normal vivre au sein de ce genre d'organisation serait un enfer mais pour moi c'est le paradis. Et si je n'avais pas fais partie de l'Akatsuki je n'aurais jamais pu faire ta rencontre. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je te considère comme mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais que tu me considères aussi comme le tien.

-Tu sais ça me fait drôle d'avoir des amis et encore plus d'avoir un meilleur ami.

-Tu veux dire que c'est ok pour…

-Oui.

C'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai vécu longtemps dans un village où tous les ninjas prétendent être frères et solidaires sans jamais avoir un seul ami et c'est quand je me fais capturer par l'Akatsuki qui est sensée comporter des membres sans cœur que je découvre ce que sont les sentiments et que je me fais des amis. Parfois je me dis que le monde est bizarre. J'étais tranquillement entrain de parler avec mon meilleur ami quand face de poisson est arrivé. Il portait Itachi sur son dos et criait qu'il lui fallait un médecin au plus vite parce que son binôme perdait trop de sang et que si ça continuait il y laisserait la vie. Voir Itachi dans cet état aurait dû me laisser indifférent mais le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait y passer me glaçait le sang. Cet homme m'avait torturer, violé et se servait de moi uniquement dans le but d'assouvir ses pulsions. Il ne me considérait pas comme un être humain, il ne voyait en moi qu'un vulgaire trou à baise et moi je le détestait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la seule pensée qu'il pouvait mourir m'effrayait- elle autant ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon cœur allait se briser si jamais il ne survivait pas ? Et pourquoi est-ce quand il allait en mission je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui ? Et pourquoi lorsqu'il rentrait sain et sauf mon coeur bondissait de joie ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il ne se serve de moi uniquement pour baiser me faisait si mal ? Toutes ces questions me donnaient à réfléchir. Se pourrait-il que j'aime Itachi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Réapprendre l'amour

Paring : Itachi/Saï

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Voilà j'ai fait un petit lemon mais comme c'est mon premier je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien fait. Alors si jamais vous avez des critiques, des suggestions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire ne vous gêner surtout pas de me le dire comme ça j'essaierais d'améliorer ce qui ne va pas. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_____________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE III : Sous tes baisers**

Un medic-nin est arrivé quelques minutes après et a pris le blessé en charge. Ça fait maintenant une heure qu'ils sont dans la salle d'opération et qu'on est sans nouvelle. Je suis inquiet, très inquiet, trop inquiet. Mais face de poisson n'est pas mieux alors…De toutes les façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, c'est un Uchiwa. Le plus fort des Uchiwa. Il est venu à bout de presque tout son clan à lui tout seul et en une nuit alors ce ne sont pas quelques petites égratignures qui vont en venir à bout….n'est-ce pas.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Est-ce quand il m'a torturé ? Quand il m'a violé ? Quand on faisait l'amour…enfin qu'il me sautait en prenant son pied pendant que moi j'attendais qu'il finisse ? Franchement je ne sais pas. J'avais entendu dire que les ninjas de Konoha comptaient parmi les plus masochistes mais là je pense avoir atteints les sommets. C'est vrai quoi, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous qui tomberaient amoureux après avoir été traité de la sorte ?

Pendant que je me posait toutes ces questions, le médecin a enfin daigné sortir de la salle d'opération.

-Alors doc il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, il ira mieux d'ici une semaine.

-Je le savais !!! Mon coéquipier ne pouvais pas mourir à cause d'un simple trou dans l'abdomen….et….quelques fractures aux côtes et à la jambe gauche…et…Enfin, je savais qu'il ne pouvais pas crever.

-Mais ouais. C'est pour ça que t'es arrivé en criant qu'il fallait un docteur sinon ton cher coéquipier allait y laisser la peau.

-Deidara…

-Oui Kisa-chan ?

-La ferme.

Vivant !!! Il est vivant. Ce putain d'enfoiré est vivant. Ce que j'ai eu peur seigneur.

Le docteur a dit qu'il lui faudrait une semaine pour récupérer. Ça veut donc dire que pendant une semaine il va rester avec moi. Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir mettre les choses au clair parce que depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que c'est plus très clair dans mon esprit. C'est donc dans le but de faire ce qui a été précédemment dit que je rentre dans notre chambre.

-C'est rare que tu rentres dans la chambre quand moi j'y suis sans que je ne t'y fasse appeler. Aurais- tu des choses à me dire ?

-Oui. Je sais que ça fait à peine deux jours que tu as été opéré et que tu dois donc être fatiguer mais…je m'en fiche. En plus, il faut que je te parle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Heuuuuu…comment te le dire sans te blesser ? Hum …voyons voir. Itachi, tu es une vraie ordure. Un sale pervers sadique doublé d'un pédophile. Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as besoin de te comporter comme tu le fais. T'es assez bien foutu j'veux dire t'as un beau cul et ta bite est assez grosse…rectification, exagérément gargantuesque que pour que tu n'aies pas envie de faire ce genre de choses. Alors je te le demande, pourquoi es tu un sale con qui viole les gamins de moins de 18 ans ? Un pédophile donc, et pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que tu as décidé de faire ce genre de choses s'il te plait ? Ouf, j'ai pu te le dire sans être méchant ou vexant. J'ai lu quelque part que lorsqu'on veut avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un, il ne fallait pas être trop rude dans ses propos parce qu'après on a plus envie de vous répondre.

-Saï…tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies bien mis en pratique ce que tu as lu. Mais pour en revenir à tes questions, je ne me suis pas réveillé un matin avec l'envie de te faire subir ça. Si ce sont des excuses que tu veux alors, je m'excuse.

Ces excuses n'auraient peut-être pas été suffisantes à une autre personne mais à moi elles me suffisent amplement parce que je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère. Ces quelques mots ont aussi suffit pour que tout redevienne clair dans ma tête. J'aime Itachi de tout mon cœur, même si lui ne m'aime pas en retour. Je ne lui dirai jamais ces mots. De toutes manières ce n'est pas mon genre ni le sien d'ailleurs mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il le sache et ce à partir d'aujourd'hui. Évidemment je ne vais pas être tout câlin tout chou mais il y a d'autre façons de montrer à quelque un qu'on l'aime.

POV Extérieur

Tout à ses réflexions, Saï n'avait vu qu'Itachi s'était levé et avait fermé la porte à clefs et qu'il le regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Ce ne fût que lorsque ce dernier toussota que notre dessinateur préféré vit ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Saï….j'ai sauvagement envie de toi.

-Sauvagement ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi. Si t'as envie de moi c'est doucement et en essayant de faire en sorte que M. Gargantuesque ne me fasse pas trop mal.

-Alors c'est ok ?

-Oui mais attention à M. G. Heu…Itachi ?

-Oui.

-Caresse toi pour moi.

-Pardon ?

-Caresse toi pour moi. J'ai envie de te voir te toucher en disant mon nom.

-O…okay.

Itachi pris une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.

-Regarde moi, regarde moi bien Saï je vais me toucher rien que pour toi.

Il commença par passer sa main droite sous sa chemise tandis que de la main gauche il enlevait l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux prisonniers. Ensuite, il enleva sa chemise et fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une fois totalement nu et offert l'Uchiwa se mit à caresser sensuellement chaque partie de son corps. Il se caressait le ventre se pinçait les tétons, se touchait les fesses. Dans la chambre il faisait chaud, si chaud. Et Saï que le spectacle ravissait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer aurait tant voulu être cette main qui passait et repassait sur le corps de rêve d'Itachi. Cette main qui lui caressait en ce moment même les fesses ou cette autre qui était maintenant en train d'imprimer des mouvement de va et viens sur la virilité de son amant.

-Oooooooh..hnn Saï ce que c'est bon.

FIN POV Extérieur 

J'en peux plus ! C'est humainement impossible de résister à ça : Itachi nu en train de se masturber tout en répétant mon nom. Il se cambre, je crois qu'il est sur le point de jouir Oh seigneur il est sexy même quand il jouit.

-Faisons l'amour Saï.

Pour toute réponse j'enlève mes vêtements et je m'allonge sur le lit où il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Il est au dessus de moi maintenant. Je crois que j'ai encore plus chaud qu'avant. C'est pas possible ce qu'il m'excite.

POV Extérieur

-Embrasse moi.

Itachi ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et tendre avant de devenir sauvage et passionné si bien que lorsque la langue d'Itachi vint demander la permission d'entrer, elle lui fut accordée. Il s'en suivit alors un ballait dans lequel les deux langues qui s'entremêlaient étaient aussi gracieuses que des éléphants verts en tutu jaune. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air fini par leur manquer.

Les mains d'Itachi parcouraient le corps pâle de Saï s'arrêtaient ça et là, mémorisant ces endroits si sensibles qui le faisaient gémir plus que les autres. Sa bouche elle était occupée à marquer le cou de son amant et descendait petit à petit laissant derrière elle un sillon de salive pour s'amuser un peu avec les deux boutons de chair rose en les aspirant, les suçant, les mordillant un peu. Elle descendait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à l'entrejambe de son heureuse victime. Une fois rendu là, elle s'amusât d'abord sucer l'intérieur des cuisses, puis à lécher les bourses déjà bien remplies de Saï.

-Ita…Itachi je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie

Ce qu'Itachi aimait entendre Saï le supplier de la sorte.

-Itachiiiiiiiiiiii…

La voix de Saï se faisait plus suppliante et surtout plus sexy. Tellement qu'Itachi ne pouvait plus y résister. Il finit donc par passer la langue sur la hampe de chair gorgée de plaisir qui s'offrait à lui. Il donnait des petits coups de langues s'attardant parfois sur le gland sans jamais prendre Saï en bouche.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez..

-C'est bon t'as gagné.

Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du Uchiwa autour de son sexe pour la première fois, Saï cru que son cœur allait rater un battement. C'était si doux et si humide !! Et lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci commencer à faire des mouvements de va et vient, il ne put retenir un gémissement puis des dizaines d'autres.

-Itachi…oh Itachi c'est si bon !! Oui c…comme ça t'arrête pas c'est tellement bon…hnnnn

Oh oui c'était bon et c'est pourquoi Saï poussa un grognement frustré lorsque la bouche d'Itachi arrêta ce qu'elle était occupée à faire.

-Suce moi aussi Saï.

Saï s'approchât du sexe d'Itachi et le pris en bouche sans autre forme de procès. Il était à quatre pattes devant Itachi et celui-ci en profita pour lui introduire un doigt dans les fesses puis deux puis trois. Saï qui avait déjà l'habitude de se faire prendre ne ressentit pas de douleur. Mais il s'arrêta un instant. Jamais depuis qu'il était l'amant d'Itachi il n'avait ressentit un si grand plaisir de ce côté de son anatomie qu'est-ce que ça serait quand M. G rentrerait là ?

-Hannn…..

-Saï…je...il faut que

Ayant compris ce que son amant voulait de lui, Saï s'allongea sur le dos et passa ses jambes sur les épaules d'Itachi. Itachi rentrait petit à petit pour ne pas brusquer son amant.

_*Je ne veux plus JAMAIS qu'il me parle de l'énormité de ma chose. Surtout si il doit la nommer par ce sobriquet ridicule*_

Une fois à l'intérieur il voulut rester immobile mais d'un regard Saï lui signifiât qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il commença donc à se déhancher doucement en Saï.

-Putain que c'est bon.

-T'aimes ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors crie le.

-J'AIME CE QUE TU ME FAIS PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE !!! ET JE VEUX QUE T'AILLES PLUS VITE.

Itachi qui avait lui aussi envie d'augmenter la cadence ne se fit pas prier cette fois. Il allait de plus en plus vite imprimant la même cadence à sa main qui branlait depuis quelques instant déjà la virilité de Saï. Au bout d'un moment il sentit une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres monter en lui. Il fini par jouir en Saï qui ne tarda pas lui aussi à venir. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre après avoir échanger un baiser dans lequel ils mirent tout leur amour.

A cet instant précis, ils étaient heureux.

FIN POV Extérieur

Itachi et moi dormons encore. C'es que nous sommes fatigués après ce qui c'est passé hier. Il faut dire qu'on s'est réveiller pendant la nuit et qu'on a recommencé deux ou trois fois. Je sens Itachi à côté de moi qui se lève. Il doit vouloir aller prendre une douche. Moi j'ai encore sommeil alors je reste encore dans le lit même si je sais qu'il aimerait bien qu'on prenne une douche tous les deux.

**BOUM **

Une explosion à cette heure ci ? Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais pourtant que Dei-chan était partit avec Kisame. En tout cas il va m'entendre. Non mais pour qui il se prend pour démolir le mur de ma chambre. J'attend que la poussière retombe pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais juste au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler j'entends

-Saï est-ce que ça va ?

_*Cette voix…mais… c'est..*_

-Naruto ?!!!

_____________________________________________________________________

Choupi : Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Saï : non, je ne crois pas non.

-Choupi & Saï : Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Réapprendre l'amour

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Paring : Itachi/Saï

Note : Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre IV : Retour ?!**

_-Naruto ?_

-Saï Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal hein ? Tu sais je ne voulais pas derrière mais…mais…

-Naruto…

-C'était quoi ce bruit d'explosion ? Deidara espèce de…

Oooooooooops !! J'avais complètement oublié Itachi. Il vient de sortir de la douche avec juste un pantalon. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Mais pourquoi sont-ils venus me chercher ceux-là ? Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans leur village !!

-Heuu..Saï ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi t'es tout nu dans la chambre et surtout dans le lit d'un déserteur de rang S et avec des marques de suçons sur tout le corps en plus ?

-…

-C'est parce que c'est mon am…c'est ma petite pute personnelle. Cela te pose-t-il un problème réceptacle de Kyubi ?

-Sale pervers !! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!

-Tu veux que je te montre ? Dit il avec une moue plus que sexy.

-Non merci. J'espère que tu as bien profité du temps que tu as passé avec lui parce que c'est fini. On est venu le chercher et on a pas l'intention de repartir sans lui.

-Naruto, tu…

-Ah tu es là toi aussi Hyûga !

-Uchiwa.

-Oooh pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je ne t'ai rien fait à toi. Bon trêve de bavardages. C'est Saï que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais vous le rendre.

Qu…NON !! J'ai dû mal entendre. Il a dit qu'il me rendait ?! Ça peut pas être ça, je suis sûrement en, plein cauchemar mais alors comment se fait il que tout est l'air si vrai ?

Itachi s'approche de moi mais Naruto et Néji lui barrent aussitôt la route aidés par Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et Lee qui viennent d'arriver.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Du calme Na-ru-to.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom espèce de sale pédophile !!! Et si tu fais un seul pas en direction de Saï, je te tue.

-Comme tu veux. Mais sache que le sceau que j'ai imposé sur lui le tuera dans une semaine si tu ne me laisses pas le désactiver

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas ?

-Quelle méfiance Hyûga !! Tu n'as qu'a activer ton dôjutsu et tu constateras par toi même que je ne mens pas.

Néji activa donc ses pupilles et après avoir regardé dans le cœur d'Itachi il les désactiva

-Alors ?

-Soit, tu ne mens pas mais pourquoi nous le rendre sans te battre ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je me battre ? Ce n'est qu'une de mes nombreuses catins. En plus, j'en ai marre. Il ne me procure plus aucun plaisir.

Pas possible !!! Alors pour lui je ne suis qu'un jouet dont il s'est servi pour assouvir ses désirs et qu'il jette parce qu'il n'a plus d'utilité ?! Je me sens tout bizarre, j'ai envie de pleurer et à gauche dans ma poitrine ça fait mal, si mal. C'est insupportable !! J'aurais préféré être marqué au fer rouge sur tout le corps plutôt que de ressentir ça.

Itachi s'est approché de moi après que Naruto et Néji lui en aient donné la permission. Il a posé ses mains sur moi, les a retirées a composé quelques signes et puis…et puis rien. C'était juste la fin. La fin de tout, la fin de nous. Pour dire vrai, il n'y a jamais rien eut d'autre que le sexe entre nous et les chances pour qu'il y ait un jour ne serait ce que les prémices d'un "quelque chose" m'ont toujours parues infimes mais…mais moi je pensais naïvement que peut-être, si je faisait tout mon possible, il finirait par m'aimer. Même un tout petit peu. C'était bête de ma part de penser ça je sais mais les rêves sont permis, pas vrai ?

Je me suis levé, habillé et avant de partir je me suis retourné. Pour le regarder une dernière fois, pour voir si il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose qui aurait pu me retenir, avec le fol espoir que peut-être il me demanderait de rester à ses côtés.

Il ne regardais pas. Il était en train de se peigner les cheveux devant la glace. Il s'en foutait que je parte et ça faisait tellement mal. Cette nuit quand il me sautait et que moi je lui faisait l'amour, je lui ai donné mon cœur et lui…c'est de ma faute aussi. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Ça aurait peut-être changé quelque chose. C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais revenir en arrière et redevenir le ninja de la racine qui n'avait pas d'émotions que j'étais.

-Dis au revoir aux autres pour moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui dire. Ce que je suis pathétique !

-…

Rien. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Ne suis-je donc rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour toi Itachi ? Ce que tu peux être cruel.

POV Itachi

J'ai entendu une explosion. Pensant que c'était Deidara j'ai continué à prendre ma douche. Alors vous imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait en fait des ninjas de Konoha.

*_Ils sont sûrement venus pour récupérer Saï *_

Pourquoi diable veulent-ils le reprendre ? Ils ont déjà assez de ninjas d'élite que pour vouloir le récupérer !! De touts manières je ne les laisserais pas faire. Si ils le veulent, il leur faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

_*Mais qu'Est-ce qui te prends Itachi ? Tu ne peux pas le garder ici avec toi. Il sera sans doute plus heureux dans son village. En plus il ne doit pas avoir envie de rester avec toi pour partager cette vie minable. Tiens, Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça le p'tit Hyûga ? Ne t'attarde pas sur des futilités Itachi. Fais ce que tu as à faire un point c'est tout.*_

-Ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Du calme Na-ru-to.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom espèce de sale pédophile !!! Et si tu fais un seul pas en direction de Saï, je te tue.

-Comme tu veux. Mais sache que le sceau que j'ai imposé sur lui le tuera dans une semaine si tu ne me laisse pas le désactiver

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas ?

-Quelle méfiance Hyûga!! Tu n'as qu'a activer ton dôjutsu et tu constateras par toi même que je ne mens pas.

Il a activé ses pupilles et a regardé dans ma direction. Purée ce que ça fait bizarre. C'est comme si il pouvait voir au plus profond de moi cet enfoiré. Une fois qu'il a fini il a désactiver sas pupilles et m'a regarder d'un drôle d'air. Comme si il savait tout ce que je cache au fond de moi. Maudit byakugan, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est considéré comme l'égal du sharingan.

-Alors ?

-Soit, tu ne mens pas mais pourquoi nous le rendre sans te battre ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je me battre ? Ce n'est qu'une de mes nombreuses catins. En plus, j'en ai marre. Il ne me procure plus aucun plaisir.

Je me suis approché de lui, ait pratiquer le rituel d'annulation et…j'ai laissé passé ma seule chance d'être heureux.

Saï, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu restes avec moi. Mais toi je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu es heureux de retourner dans ton village. Pourtant, cette nuit j'avais cru que….c'est pas grave, il est trop tard maintenant. Dans quelques secondes tu vas sortir de cette chambre et de ma vie. Mais avant de passer la porte, tu te retournes et à travers le miroir, je peux voir dans tes yeux que…tu ne veux pas partir ? C'est pas possible, je dois rêver. Et pourtant, je suis bien réveillé.

_* Réagis !! Mais réagis bon sang Itachi il va s'en aller*_

Trop tard, il est parti. C'est drôle, je me sens vide tout à coup comme si il e manquait une partie de moi. Saï…tu me manque déjà tellement.

_____________________________________________________________________

-Choupi: alors alors ?

-Saï : un peu court ce chapitre.

-Choupi : je sais mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long.

-Néji : et j'espère qu'il sera mieux.

Néji & Saï : Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :**** Réapprendre l'amour.**

**Paring :**** Itachi/Saï**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note 1: ****Je tiens à m'excuser du retard. J'ai eu du mal à écrire la suite de l'histoire, je ne savais plus trop comment l'écrire et ça ma pris du temps avant de trouver. **

**Note 2 : ****J'ai dis que ceci serait le dernier chapitre mais j'ai finalement décidé que non. ( j'ai dû réécrire le chapitre en entier ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il soit légèrement différent des autres.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre V : ****CHOIX**

POV EXTERIEU 

Saï et ses camarades ont quitté le repaire depuis déjà une heure et personne ne dis rien.

--S…Saï je suis désolé. Si on ne t'avais pas laisser derrière, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir ça.

-C'est pas grave Naruto.

-Mais…

-J'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT PAS GRAVE ALORS N'INSISTE PAS TU VEUX !!

Après ça plus personne n'avait osé dire un mot pendant un long moment.

-Bon il commence à faire tard les jeunes, on va devoir s'arrêter.. Néji trouve un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit.

-Ok.

-Il y a une grotte pas loin d'ici, ça m'a l'air assez sûr.

-Bon ok, montre nous le chemin.

Une fois arrivé sur place, chacun s'occupa à monter sa tente pour y passer la nuit.

-Bon reposez cous les jeunes, je prends le premier tour de garde.

-Vous pouvez aller vous reposer sensei, je vais prendre le premier tour.

-Tu en es sûr Saï ?

-Oui..

-Ok alors n'oublie pas de rester sur tes gardes.

FIN POV EXTERIEUR.

Ça faisait plus ou moins deux heures que je montais la garde lorsque j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque un derrière moi. Ayant reconnu le chakra de cette personne, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Je pensais que la personne en question en aurait marre et qu'elle finirait par s'en aller mais elle est restée. On a rien dit ni l'un ni l'autre pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que je craque.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Neji-kun ? J'ai déjà dit à Naruto que tout allait bien.

-Et tu as menti.

-Non, j'ai dis la vérité.

-Saï…

-Maudit byakugan.

-Saï, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions et j'apprécierais que tu y répondes sans mentir. De toute façon si tu mens je la saurais alors

_Soupir_

-Ok c'est bon vas y.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Itachi ?

-…

-Alors ? J'attends.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peu changer que je l'aime ou pas ? De touts façons lui ne m'aime pas alors…

_*Si tu savais…enfin ce n'est pas à moi à te parler à la place d'Itachi *_

-Écoute, tu as le choix : rentrer à Konoha et vivre malheureux pour le reste de tes jours ou retourner au près d'Itachi. Réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision Saï. Dis toi bien que si tu rentres tu risques peut-être de le regretter mais si tu décides de partir tu ne pourras plus faire demi tour et ce même si les sentiments que tu éprouves ne sont pas réciproques

-Pourquoi me dis tu cela ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis toi et moi alors pourquoi te préoccupes tu autant de moi tout d'un coup ?

-C'est vrai que toi et moi n'avons jamais eu une relation amicale. Tu n'as jamais vraiment exister pour moi et je dois avouer que sans cette histoire je ne me serais sans doute jamais intéressé à toi. Ne vas surtout pas croire que j'ai pitié de toi parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais si ce n'et pas de la pitié est-ce que c'est ?

-Je pense que c'est parce que je t'envie. J'envie ta liberté. tu as le droit de choisir la voie que tu veux suivre, la personne que tu veux aimer. Moi, même si ça me tue moins qu'avant je souffre de ne pas pouvoir vivre selon mes propres choix. Je dois vivre selon mes lois imposées par le clan sans rien dire, sans laisser paraître aucune émotions parce que j'ai beau être le membre le plus puissant de ce foutu clan de merde, je n'en reste pas moins un chien de la sôkke, un esclave à la solde de la branche principale. Ce maudit sceau sur mon front est là pour me le rappeler.

Je sais que c'est idiot de ma part mais j'ai l'impression que si je t'aide à vivre selon tes propres choix, si je parvenais à faire en sorte que tu suives ta propre voie alors je ne serais plus aussi prisonnier de ce clan et de ses règles absurdes

-Je vois. En fait tu te soucies de moi parce que tu espères devenir un peu plus libre en m'aidant à suivre mes choix même si ça va à l'encontre des lois établies par le village ou ton clan. En fait tu agis surtout pour ton bien à toi là.

-Oui mais qu'Est-ce que ça peut faire du moment que nous y trouvons tous les deux notre compte ?

-Rien en effet.

-Bon c'est mon tour de garde maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire. Si tu restes ou si tu pars. Si tu décides de partir saches qu'on arrive à Konoha d'ici demain.

J'y ai réfléchi toutes la nuit. À cette conversation que j'ai eu ave Néji et…je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je retourne au près d'Itachi et qu'il ne m'aime pas je risque de tout perdre mais si je retourne au village sans avoir mis les choses au clair avec cet imbécile je risque de le regretter amèrement.

_*Sérieux Danzo-sama avait raison quand il disait que les sentiments ne sont que des choses futiles qui vous empêche d'agir de façon objective.*_

L'aube est arrivée sans que je n'aie pu prendre de décision. Quand Kakashi nous a annoncer qu'il fallait reprendre la route, j'ai senti le regard de Néji sur moi et lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il me traitait d'idiot.

Nous sommes partis depuis deux heures déjà. J'aperçois déjà au loin la colline des hokage ( enfin je crois que c'est ça parce que de là où je suis-je ne peux voir qu'un petit point noir ).

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Il fait sombre et humide. J'entends le bruit régulier des gouttes d'eau qui tombent au sol. Je ne les vois pas à cause de l'obscurité mais le fait de les imagines, ces petites gouttes d'eau qui tombent sans se soucier de se qui se passe atour d'elles. Elles s'en fichent elles que je sois malheureux à cause d'un salaud qui a trahi son village et tué presque toute sa famille. Elles s'en fichent que Naruto et Sakura soient super chiants ou qu Kakashi-sensei soit un pervers. Elles s'en fichent que le clan Hyûga soit dirigé depuis des centaines d'années et des centaines d'années par des vieux croûtons fanatiques. Ce que j'aimerais être une petite goutte d'eau. Je ne souffrirais plus autant et je ne ressentirais plus rien. Je serais de nouveau un être insensible que les émotions n'affectent pas. Je ne ferais plus ces rêves qui me tuent tout les soirs un peu plus. Je ne rêverais pas du sourire d'Itachi, de ses mains sur moi , du goût sucré de ses lèvres, de son pénis allant et venant en moi doucement, tendrement pendant qu'il me murmure des mots parfois doux et tendres parfois sauvages et érotiques.

Je peux presque le sentir contre moi à cet instant précis…

-…ai

-Saï !!

-Naru…to ?

-Bah oui banane qu veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?

*_J'ai trop mal à la tête pour lui expliquer que nous ne sommes pas que tous les deux et que donc ça aurait tout aussi pu être Lee ou Kakashi sensei. Ah mais quel con ce Naruto quand même ! *_

-…Où sommes nous ?

-D'après Néji nous sommes dans une des planques d'Orochimaru.

-Et pourquoi sommes nous là ?Comment nous sommes nous retrouver dans cette situation ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non.

-Nous étions en route pour le village lorsque nous avons entendu une femme crier. Elle se faisait agresser par une vingtaine d'hommes. Ne pouvant pas la laisser en difficulté nous avons décider de l'aider. Ils ont été assez facile à battre et une fois le danger écarté nous avons voulu reprendre notre route mais la femme nous a retenu. Elle voulait nous remercier qu'elle disait. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la suite mais je me souviens qu'elle nous a immobilisés avec un gaz avant de nous assommer. Lorsque je me suis réveiller j'étais dans cette cellule et vous étiez encore inconscients. Quand j'y repense, on s'est fait avoir comme des genins qui viennent à peine de sortir de l'académie.

-Où sont les autres ?

-On est tous là sauf Sakura…

-Quoi ? Elle est morte ?

-NON…enfin je crois.

_*Faites qu'elle crève seigneur. Ça m'en fera une de moins supporter ! *_

-Je sui sûr que Sakura-chan va bien. Elle est forte et elle sait débrouiller

-C'est vrai…mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut quelque chose contre Orochimaru ? Ou Kabuto ? Ou ….Sasuke ? C'est pas n'importe qui ces gars et elle a beau être forte, Sakura ne fait pas le poids.

-…

-C'est assez rare de te voir te servir de ta tête…dobe

-Sa…Sasuke !!!

-Non son fantôme.

-Oh ça va hein . Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_-*mais quel boulet* _Je voulais vous voir. C'est que vous me manquez et…je me sens si seul ici, sans personne à qui parler .

-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je verrais un Uchiwa faire de l'humour je crois que je ne l'aurais tout simplement pas cru.

-La ferme Hyûga.

-Du calme Uchiwa. Pas la peine de sortir les griffes.

-Salaud ! T'es venu ici pour te moquer de nous.

-Faux. Je suis venu ici pour me moquer de _toi._

-Toi…espèce de salaud !!!

-Tant de compliments ! T'aurais je manqué ?

-Tous les jours.

Les derniers mots de Naruto avaient plombé l'ambiance qui il faut le dire n'était déjà pas très gaie.

Tout le monde avait vu Naruto évoluer, devenir de plus en plus fort pousser par le désir de ramener celui qu'il considérait comme son frère au village. Il avait même quitté le village pour ça. Tout le monde voyait parfois son regard s'assombrir, devenir un miroir dans lequel on pouvait voir se refléter toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait, la grandeur de son manque. Tout le monde ( même Orochimaru et Kabuto ) savait que si Naruto se retenait souvent de pleurer comme le gosse qu'il était, c'était parce qu'il se disait que Sasuke aurait moins d'estime pour lui si il laissait couler ses larmes.

Tout le monde savait ça. Tout le monde sauf Sasuke apparemment.

Vraiment quels personnes insensibles ces Uchiwa.

_*Et dire que moi aussi j'étais comme ça avant. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû changer ça m'aurait éviter de souffrir.*_

-Bon, Hyûga ramène toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les prisonniers ne posent pas de questions

-…et où comptes tu m'emmener ?

-Les prisonniers ne posent pas de questions.

POV EXTERIEUR

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle sombre. Une voix traînante et grinçante s'éleva une fois la porte refermée.

-Te voilà enfin Sasuke-kun.

-…

-Veuillez commencer les festivités je vous prie.

-Commencer quoi ? Quelles festivités ?

Néji eut peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur lui. Au début il a résisté mais bien vite le plaisir que lui procuraient ces mains habiles sur lui ont fini par avoir raison de lui et elles ont passer le nuit à parcourir son corps et lui faire ressentir des choses que jamais il ne se serait cru capable de ressentir. Il a fait l'amour avec Sasuke toute le nuit, tantôt tendre, tantôt aussi sauvage qu'un animal c'était bien. C'était bon. C'était la première fois de Néji Hyûga. Pas sa première fois avec un homme, sa première fois tout court. Et même si il ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme ça, même si on lui avait un peu forcé la main au début, il ne regrettait rien. Peut-être le fait que le vieux serpent et son acolyte l'aient vu en plein ébats mais à part ça, Uchiwa Sasuke savait y faire !

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-On se dit à demain ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Pas vraiment non.

Après que Sasuke l'ai quitté Néji fut conduit à une salle de bain histoire de se nettoyer et d'effacer au maximum l'odeur de sueur et de sexe qui le recouvrait.

-Alors Néji, qu'est-ce qu'il t voulais cet idiot ?

-Il voulait….me tester.

_*Oui. Il voulait tester le goût de ma peau. *_

Ce petit manège a duré deux mois. Sasuke venait chercher Néji vers 18 heures , il le conduisait dans une salle sombre où Orochimaru et Kabuto les attendaient. Parfois quand le Uchiwa avait le temps ils allaient se promener et parler. Le reste du temps Néji et ses amis étaient traités comme tous les autre prisonniers c'est-à-dire torturés, mutilés ou utilisés pour les diverses expériences de Kabuto. Néji et Saï étaient ses cobayes préférés. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il leur faisaient mais au bout d'un moment le seul fait d'évoquer cette salle en présence de ces deux là provoquait chez eux une crise d'angoisse telle qu'ils leur fallait plusieurs jours pour se calmer.

-Trois mois, trois mois maintenant que nous sommes dans cet enfer. Ils doivent penser qu'on est mort au village. Et Sakura-chan…je me demande si elle est toujours …

-Oui.

-Tu en est sûr Néji ?

-Oui Lee. Je l'ai vue une fois lorsque Kabuto nous conduisait "là" Saï et moi.

-Et…

-Elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien.

-Néji…

-C'est bon j'arrive.

Néji marchait à côté de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Uchiwa ?

-Rien. Néji pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu toujours pas par mon prénom ?

-On est pas amis que je sache.

-Écoute Néji. Je t'aime et j'aimerai que tu m'aimes aussi.

-Et tu crois que je vais commencer à t'aimer juste parce que tu me dis ça ?

-Non. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps mais j'aimerais que tu essayes de m'aimer.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

-Pour être heureux. On pourrais être bien tout les deux si tu m'aimais. Je serais la personne que tu auras choisi d'aimer sans que personne ne te l'impose. Et puis,je serais là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi, je te soutiendrais et je prendrais soin de toi. Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer n'est-ce pas ?

-Choisir ? Tu me donne la possibilité de choisir ?

-Oui.

-Je veux bien essayer de t'aimer. Je choisi librement d'essayer.

Trois mois autres mois sont ainsi passés.

Trois autres mois durant lesquels Saï n'arrêtait pas de penser à Itachi. Trois autres

mois pendant lesquels Lee ne pensait qu'à Ginta, son fils âgé de six mois. Trois mois que Naruto pensait à Hinata et aux bons râmens d'Ichiraku et Kakashi à Iruka en se disant que si il s'en sortait vivant, il irait se déclarer au professeur d'académie même si il devait se prendre un râteau. Durant ces trois mois, Néji qui lui n'avait personne à qui penser s'efforçait d'aimer Sasuke sans grands résultats. Enfin c'est-ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte un matin à quel point il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sasuke, à se soucier de tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui, à essayer d'attirer son attention, à être jaloux dès que celui-ci lui parlait d'une autre personne homme ou femme avec un peu trop d'insistance. ( c'est que les Hyûga sont jaloux !)

_*Je crois que je l'aime. Ça m'a pris du temps mais maintenant on va pouvoir être heureux Sasuke et moi*_

-Hmmmmmmmmm.. Sasuke Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Aahhhhhhhhhhhh tu me fais du bien mon amouuuuur…ooooooooh …haaaaaannnnnnnnn

-Sakura fait moins de bruit s'il te plait, quelque un pourrait nous entendre.

**Konoha**

-SHIZUNEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!

-Oui Tsunade-sama

-Alors ?

-Il y a une équipe de disponible mais ils reviennent à peine de mission et ne pourront partir que dans deux jours.

-QUOI ?! Mais c'est beaucoup trop long deux jours.

-Tsunade-sama…on…on est même pas sûrs qu'ils soient encore en vie. Ça fait déjà six mois qu'ils ont disparu. Et puis qu'est-ce qui nous dit que les informations que nous avons reçu soient vraies ?

-LA FERME !!! Ils font tous partie de l'élite des ninjas. Ils sont vivants !! J'en suis sûre !!! Et puis c'est Jiraya qui m'a donné cette information alors elle est certainement vraie. Orochimaru retient certains de nos ninjas captifs.

-…

-Quels sont les membres de l'équipe disponible ?

-Asuma, Shikamaru, Yamato, Izumo et Kotetsu.

-Bien, qu'ils se reposent. La planque d'Orochimaru est à cinq jours d'ici.

_*Tenez bon, encore une semaine et vous serrez de retour chez vous.*_

**Repaire de l'Akatsuki**

-LAISSEZ MOI Y ALLER, JE VEUX Y ALLER !!

-Calme toi Deidara, calme toi.

-NON. Saï a des problèmes, je dois y aller !

-Ce qui peut lui arriver ne nous concerne aucunement, il est parti après tout.

-Ha ! Et la faute à qui ? Si tu n'avais pas été si fière et si tu lui avais dis ce que tu ressens vraiment je suis sûr qu'il serait rester.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Saï est mon meilleur ami tu sais. Il m'a dis beaucoup de choses.

-Et ? T'a-t- il dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ?

-T'as qu'à venir avec moi si tu veux le savoir.

-Kakuzu, Hidan relâchez le.

-Merci c'est bien gentil. Bon je vais préparer mes affaires et on y va.

-Non.

-Quoi…mais…

-On va y aller mais pas maintenant. Dans deux jours, il nous faut au moins ça pour se préparer le voyage jusqu'au repaire d'Orochimaru prends cinq jours tu sais.

Deux jours plus tard cinq ninjas de Konoha quittaient leur village.

Au même moment deux ninjas vêtus tous deux d'une cape noire sur laquelle était dessiné des nuages rouges quittaient leur repaire. Les uns venaient par le nord, les autres par le sud . Tous les sept se dirigeaient vers le même endroit et avaient pour but de délivrer des griffes d'Orochimaru leurs amis ou amants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Choupi- chan: Salut. Je suis désolée pour le retard j'ai vraiment pas d'excuse.

-Néji : ça tu peux le dire !

-Choupi : Soit pas si méchant avec moi. Ce chapitre est quand même un peu plus long que les précédents, non ?

-Sasuke : Oui mais pas de beaucoup tu sais.

-Naruto et Lee : Sasuke a raison !

-Choupi : Vous êtes trop méchants. Je suis sûre que mes chers lecteurs vont apprécier eux.

-Néji : Rien n'est moins sûr. Ils nous le diront dans leurs reviews, n'est ça pas ?


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Réapprendre l'amour

Paring : Itachi/Saï

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note 1 : Salut tout le monde. Désolée pour l'attente mais voici enfin le 6ème chapitre de ma fic ici présente. Enjoy ;p

Note 2 : Dans cette histoire, le sexe a une grande partie - il y en a beaucoup - ce n'est pas parce que je veux faire une fic légère mais tout simplement parce que pour les couples principaux, l'amour est une chose à laquelle ils n'ont jamais ou presque jamais goûté. Pour eux, être dans les bras de l'autre, lui faire l'amour en lui disant des mots doux est une façon - pas LA façon - mais c'est quand même une façon de se dire à quel point ils s'aiment. Petit à petit, ils vont découvrir qu'il existe d'autre manières de se prouver qu'on s'aime. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y aura plus de scènes d'amour mais peut-être qu'il y en aura moins.

Note 3 : Désolée pour le retard, mais connexion Internet ne fonctionnait plus, il a donc fallu que j'attende jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour pouvoir poster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, vos reviews m'aident beaucoup et me donne du courage . Si vous avez des remarques à faire sur l'une ou l'autre chose surtout ne vous gênez pas, je suis toute ouïe. **

**Souvent je vois que les auteurs répondent aux reviews de leurs lecteurs. Moi je ne le fait pas mais si jamais vous voulez que je le fasse, vous pouvez me le dire quelque part dans votre revieuw. Je pendrais cela en compte. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre VI : Sauvetage et déceptions **

POC Exterieur

Cela faisait déjà de 5 jours que les ninjas de Konoha se dirigeaient vers le repaire d'Orochimaru.

-On fait une pause de deux heures. Le temps de vérifier que tout est ok et on y vas. On devrait sûrement y arriver d' ici 6 heures. À partir d'ici il nous faudra être prudent et éviter de parler pour ne rien dire. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui chef. Répondirent-ils tous en cœur à Asuma.

-Ahhhhh elle est vraiment trop galère hokage-sama. On revenait à peine de mission.

-Shikamaru.

-Désolé,j'avais oublié. Motus et bouche cousue.

-Non c'es pas pour ça.

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais de ton avis. Cette femme est trop…….galère.

-Shikamaru, Yamato ! Il s'agit de notre chef quand même. Bon à partir de maintenant qui normalement airais dû être tout à l'heure, vous vous la fermer. Ok ?

-Oui chef.

**2 minutes et 33 secondes plus tard**

-Il est malin ce serpent. Installer son repaire dans ce petit coin de paradis tout tranquille dans lequel personne n'aurait l'idée de chercher, il est vraiment malin !!

-Izumo……..je te signale qu'on parle d'un des senin de la légende. Qu'il a eu le 3ème ( hokage ) pour sensei et qu'il était pressentit pour devenir hokage….parfois ta stupidité me fait honte,..vraiment.

-Oh ça va, pas la peine de dire suis je suis stupide.

-Je dis ce que je veux !! Et d'abord t'es stupide et inculte, na !!!

-Et ben toi t'es qu'un salle gamin, na !!!

-Izumo, Kotetsu……

-C'est toi le gamin…gamin!!!

-Je ne suis pas un gamin compris. Banane !!!

-Izumo, Kotetsu…..

-C'est moi que tu traite de banane ?

-Ouais.

-J'y crois pas !!! C'est moi que tu traites de banane, espèce de déjection spectrale de fantôme à moitié vivant qui aurait perdu son rectum. ( 1 )

-IZUMO, KOTETSU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais du calme Yamato enfin.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi on est en pleine mission de rang A. tu pourrais être plus silencieux. Suis un peu l'exemple de Kotetsu il est calme lui.

-Enfin Izumo tu es beaucoup plus calme que moi. En plus tu as bien parlé à cet imbécile de Yamato. Puis s'adressant à Yamato.

-Tu sais Yamato, je comprend que tu sois sur les nerfs à cause des menaces de mort que hokage-sama en cas d"échec de la mission mais, décontracte, soit zen mon frère….un peu…un peu comme Izumo.

-Mais…mais…….mais enfin c'est vous qui…….enfin Asuma-sempai c'est eux qui……

-Laisse tomber Yamato ne prête pas attention à ces deux là. Fais comme Shikamaru et ignore-les.

Un peu plus loin.

-Bravo ! T'as été parfait mon petit Izumo.

-Pas autant que toi Kotetsu. Franchement, je ne ma lasse pas d'emmerder ce cher Yamato.

-Oui, c'est la victime parfaite.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus au sud deux déserteurs se reposaient avant de mettre leur plan à exemption.

-Que les choses soient claires Deidara. Si tu fais rater mon plan si parfaitement élaboré, je te tue. Si jamais par ta faute il arrive le moindre petit accident tu entends, le moindre, je te tue.

-Oui ça va c'est bon. C'est pas comme si je foutais toujours tout en l'air.

-Au fait…..tu crois que…que Saï sera heureux de me voir ? Je veux dire j'ai attendu six mois avant d'aller le secourir et……..enfin oublie ce que j'ai dit tu veux.

-Non.

-…..?

-Non. Saï ne sera pas fâché contre toi. En plus si on y est pas aller le secourir plus tôt ce n'est pas qu'on en avait pas envie mais plutôt à cause de _lui_

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me réconforter là ?

-Je te signale que toi tu as fais pire. Tu m'as fais part de tes soucis.

-Ah…..oui c'es vrai ça. On se ramollit dans l'Akatsuki de nos jours, hein.

-Non. Je pense que tu es juste heureux parce que tu vas revoir ton bien aimé Saï.

-Deidara t'es quoi psy ?

-Je te signale quand même que mon binôme à moi c'est Sasori. Et que ses meilleurs amis sont Tobi et Hidan alors….

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

-…

-…

-Itachi ?

-Hn ?

-Vu qu'on parle à cœur ouvert pour une fois tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire ?

-….?

-Bah oui. On va sortir Saï -et accessoirement ses amis- de le merde dans laquelle ils se sont fourrés. Tu vas discuter avec lui et là je ne voit que deux possibilités. Première possibilité, il te rejette parce que t'as été une peau de vache avec lui. Deuxième possibilité, il accepte de vous donner une chance. Dans ce cas là tu fais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Saï ne voudra peut-être pas finir sa vie avec moi si je reste à l'Akatsuki. Mais moi je ne veux pas quitter l'organisation. Pas encore du moins et…

-Idiot. Saï est un ninja de la racine. Il a reçu une éducation telle que vivre dans l'Akatsuki ne lui poserais aucun problème. Tu sais c'est normal que tu aies peur. Moi-même au début de ma relation avec Gaara……merde- Deidara se plaqua les mains sur la bouche comme pour empêcher ses mots de sortir ce que Itachi trouva particulièrement stupide puisque c'était déjà dit .-

-Alors comme ça tu entretiens une relation avec le kage de Suna no kuni ?

-Le répète à personne s'il te plait.

-Je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais le dire…..à part peut-être à Saï si on trouve une solution à notre situation.

-De un Saï est déjà au courant. Ensuite décide toi vite Itachi parce que Saï ne t'attendra pas éternellement.

-Néji…..

-Hn.

-C'est fou ce qu'il est bavard.

-Tu peux parler toi tu autant que lui.

-La ferme dobe, je t'ai rien demandé ok ?

-Ça va ne t'énerve pas comme ça Sasuke je disais juste que vous ne parliez pas beaucoup tous les deux. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce que vous vous dîtes et ce que vous faites lorsque vous êtes tous les deux.

*_Devine. Franchement quelle bande de cons. Ils pensent tous que Néji et Sasuke jouent à la dînette lorsqu'ils sont ensemble ou quoi ? Bon d'accord Kakashi a des soupçons mais c'est bien le seul hein. Quels con, mais quels cons. Danzo-sama…….*_

-Rien voyons. Que veux tu qu'on fasse lui et moi. Sasuke -même si c'était à peine remarquable- avait rougi en répondant à Naruto. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à son meilleur ami/ennemi -juste après son frère et la horde de fans enragées qui le suivaient- qu'il se tapait le Hyûga, qu'il aimait ça et que ce même Hyûga été un putain de bon coup. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas rajouté avec ça qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler sauf pour se dire l'essentiel parce que leurs bouches étaient -la plus part du temps en tout cas- occupées avec certaines parties de leur anatomie ( et pas que celle à laquelle vous pensée. Enfin oui mais pas seulement ;p )

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Néji ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit sourire en coin de rien du tout mais un sourire quand même. Et Sasuke qui nous le savons tous est très observateur ne put que le remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Néji ?

-Rien. Je ne souris pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je ne souris pas.

-Si tu le dis. Sasuke était amusé, Néji avait accompagné ses dernières paroles d'une ravissante petite bouille boudeuse.

*_Le Hyûga est inférieur, jaloux, possessif, mais il es néanmoins assez rusé et puissant pour être un adversaire digne de nous, Uchiwa. Mais surtout, le Hyûga est boudeur. Paragraphe 3 page 441 du manuel de base pour comprendre les Hyûga.*_

-Sasuke ça va ?

-Oh euh oui pourquoi ?

-T'avais l'air ailleurs.

-Oh ça. J'étais juste entrain de me rappeler les paroles de père lorsqu'il nous donnait nos leçons particulières.

-D'accord. Allons y alors.

Mais avant de repartir Sasuke se stoppe net et agrippa Néji par le poignet.

-Quoi ?

-Néji, j'ai rêvé ou tu m'a appelé par mon prénom tout à l'heure ?

-…….t'as sûrement dû rêver Uchiwa.

-Néji ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Rouge, cramoisis, pire que ça vous connaissez ?

Bah moi non plus. Pourtant c'est exactement ce mot inconnu de la langue qui si nous le connaissions aurait qualifier notre cher Hyûga au cœur de plus en plus tendre.

-….

-Néji….(soupir)

-Oui.

Sasuke dont le cœur battait à tout rompre ne remarqua pas la voix étrangement aigue de son homologue.

-Dis quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-N'importe quoi.

-……..Je………..je crois que, c'est pas sûr hein, ne va pas te faire de fausses idées surtout. Mais je crois, je crois que , Uchiwa Sasuke……..je crois que je t'aime.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sasuke pour l'allumer. Il pris Néji dans ses bras et sans se soucier du fait que son maître les attendait tous les deux dans la salles des "festivités" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Là, il déposa tendrement le Hyûga sur un grand lit à baldaquin recouverts de draps noirs tacheté da blanc.

-Regarde Sasuke ces couleurs nous représentent.

-Oui mon amour. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh je ne sais pas. C'est un surnom assez nunuche ça. Mais si tu ne l'emploie que quand on est tout les deux alors je veux bien…….mon petit lapin.

La couleur.

Sasuke était exactement devenu aussi la-couleur-qui-n'existe-pas-dans-la-langue que Néji lorsque Sasuke lui avait dit ces trois petite mots magiques.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Sasuke fais moi l'amour s'il te plait.

*_ Putain ce qu'il est sexy ce mec !!! *_

Sasuke ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Néji depuis qu'il était retenu prisonnier, bien qu'il avait deux repas par jour comme tout les autres captifs - à l'exception de Sakura qui elle était plutôt consentante comme captive et qui se gavait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Sans exagération évidemment elle faisait attention à sa ligne. - avait perdu quelque kilos et bien que ça ne gâchait en rien sa légendaire beauté. Cette perte de poids lui donnait un air fragile que Sasuke adorait particulièrement. Et lorsqu'il vit Néji dans cette pose lascive plus que suggestive. Le regard brûlant de désir, débordant……d'amour ? Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, une main entre les jambes lui caressant tantôt la bite et les testicules, tantôt s'introduisant dans son intimité en esquissant de lents mouvements de va et vient.

-Sasuke..huuuuuuuum Sasuke tu me fais du bien. Oh oui là juste là…comme ça….haaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre profitant sans vergogne du spectacle que lui offrait Néji.

_* Chers vénérables ancêtres, je crois que vous avez oublié de mentionner dans le livre que les Hyûga peuvent quand ils le veules - et même quand ils ne le veulent pas - être des incarnations de la luxure. Et vous auriez dû. Ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver dans cette position. Quoique…*_

_-_Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Dis moi chéri……qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir plus près de moi ? Je ne te plais plus c'est ça ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

_*Bon Dieu Néji !!! Quel est l'imbécile qui pourrait un jour clamer haut et fort de façon sincère qu'il/elle n'a plus envie de toi ? *_

-Évidemment que non. J'ai toujours autant envie de toi mon cœur. Il n'y a qu'à regarder pour le savoir, c'est juste que je profitais un peu du spectacle que tu m'offrais.

-Et ? Ça t'as plus ?

-Terriblement.

Jugeant qu'il avait trop attendu, Sasuke décidât qu'il était largement temps de s'occuper de lui et de son amant. Il se rapprocha de sa moitié et l'embrassa avec fougue. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il laissât ses mains vagabondées sur le corps sublime de son ange aux yeux couleur lune.

-Oh oui mon ange, caresse moi comme ça. Tes mains sont si douces sur mon corps.

*_Si je devais mourir demain je pourrais dire à Dieu qu'il m'aura laissé le temps de connaître le bonheur *_

Néji n'était pas en reste, il passait ses mains sur ce corps qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et sur lequel il avait déjà laissé tant et tant de marques.

_*Tiens, c'est bizarre ça je ne me souvenais pas que mes suçons avaient ces formes là !!*_

Car il faut que l'on se dise que le Hyûga est possessif et qu'il reconnaît donc toujours ce qui lui appartient et sais donc par la même ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Or ces suçons n'étaient _pas_ made in Hyûga !!!

Mais ce soir là Néji ne poussa pas le raisonnement plus loin. Il devait sûrement se tromper après tout lors d'une discussion alors que Sasuke lui disait combien il l'aimait et combien il serait heureux si jamais Néji venait à l'aimer aussi; il lui avait sortit comme ça :

-"_De toute façons je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embête avec moi. Je suis sûr qu'une de tes nombreuses catins serait ravie que tu lui porte l'intérêt que tu me portes. Tout comme je suis s^r que tu dis m'aimer mais que dans mon dos tu me trompes." _

Et Sasuke de lui répondre :

_-"Jamais. Je ne te tromperais jamais et je ne te trompe pas. Dans mon cœur il n'y a que toi. Je ne vois que toi et ne couche qu'avec toi. C'est vrai qu'avant que tu n'arrives j'avais un nombre impressionnant de concubins/ines je ne le nie pas et n'en ai pas honte car cela fait partie de ma vie et de mes choix pas toujours bons mais ce sont les miens. Mais depuis que je t'aime il n'y a personne d'autre dans mon cœur et dans mon lit. Et je vais te le prouver. " _

Sasuke plongea sa main à l'intérieur de son kimono et en sorti deux bagues.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Uchiwa ? Me demander en mariage ?_

_-Non. Pas pour l'instant. _

_-……._

_-Tu sais ce que c'est Néji ?_

_-Ce sont des bagues Uchiwa. Et toi sais tu ce que c'est ? Demanda Néji en lui présentant son poing._

_-Oui, je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. Et j'apprécierais que tu éloignes ça de moi. Bien. Comme tu l'as dit ce sont des bagues. Mais ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquelles. Elles appartenaient à mes parents. Je les ai récupérées avant qu'on ne les incinère. Elles sont mes bien les plus précieux et aujourd'hui, pour te prouver que je t'aime, je t'en offre une. _

Alors pourquoi se casser la tête à soupçonner quelqu'un qui l'aimait assez pour lui confier une de ses biens les plus précieux ? Cette bague Néji l'avait portée tous les jours depuis qu'elle lui avait été offerte. Il en était fière depuis le premier jour et encore plus aujourd'hui.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaan Sasuke t'arrêtes surtout pas !!!

-Néji, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterais. J'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir continuer et aller plus loin. Ayant compris où l'autre voulait en venir se leva. Ce qui parut fort étonner Sasuke. Il le fût encore plus lorsqu'il vit Néji - eh oui Néji le grandissime Néji Hyûga - se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui.

-Alors Sasuke-……..sa…ma vous voulez bien me faire me sentir bien ?

Néji avait agrémenté sa petite tirade d'un regard aguicheur. Comme il voyait que son amant ne réagissait pas il baissât ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient au même niveau que le matelas. De manière à ce que ses fesses soient bien en évidence. Et l'Uchiwa n'avait pas encore fini d'être étonné que Néji se mis à se trémousser des fesses en lançant un regard des plus sexy à Sasuke.

-Sasuke-sama vous voulez toujours autant prendre votre temps pour défoncer Néji ?

Sans plus attendre Sasuke pénétra son amant. Il entra jusqu'à la grade et commença un doux et lent mouvement de va et viens.

-Néji……on a fait l'amour de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois ton cul était toujours aussi serré. Je vais finir par croire que mon pénis n'est pas aussi gros que la normale et que donc……….

-Votre pénis est beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros que la normale. C'est moi qui ai un petit cul tout serré.

-Seigneur Dieu Néji, jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru voir un Hyûga s'adonner autant à la débauche.

-Hehe.

-Sasuke…..oh oui comme ça………oh non va plus fort, je te veux plus loin en moi……je te veux Plus vite PUTAIN UCHIWA DEFONCE MOI LE CUL.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils firent l'amour plus fort. Avec violence serait plus exact. Sasuke après avoir accélérer l'allure comme le lui avait demandé Néji se leva et plaqua sans aucune douceur son amant conte le mur le plus proche. Néji que cette soudaine bestialité ne dérangeait nullement se laissa faire et participa volontiers.

C'était tellement bon. Ils s'aimaient et se faisait l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendait comme s'ils mourraient demain, comme si ces blessures qu'ils s'infligeaient leurs prouvaient que ces moments n'étaient pas qu'illusion, qu'ils étaient réels.

Ils étaient en sang, ils avaient mal mais Dieu que c'était bon. Et avant de jouir, Sasuke murmura ces petits mots à son amour :

-Néji si tu savais à quel point être avec toi me rend heureux. Si seulement je pouvait enlever mon cœur de ma poitrine et te montrer à quel point il bat pour toi, je le ferais. Si je pouvait te montrer à quel point je t'aime parce que parfois j'ai l'impression que mes mots ne te suffisent pas. Je t'aime Néji. Un jour je réussirais à te le prouver.

Néji était convaincu de l'amour de Sasuke depuis que celui-ci lui avait donné la bague de sa mère mais se garda bien de le dire à Sasuke.

*_Je veux savoir comment tu t'y prendras pour me prouver que tu m'aimes Uchiwa. *_

Par contre, lorsqu'ils se libéraient, Néji hurla son amour à son amant.

-Oh…..oui…………oh…..oui putain Sasuke tu me ……oh PUTAIN JE T'AIME UCHIWA. JE T'AIME A EN CREVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke que cette déclaration avait laissé sans voix se repris bien vite, embrassa son amour et……………..c'était repartit pour un deuxième round.

-C'est l'heure.

-C'est l'heure.

Les sept ninjas se dirigeaient vers le repaire du serpent sans faire de bruit. Et puis au bout d'un long moment, un bruit d'explosion se fît entendre. Dans la partie nord du repaire.

-C'est eux. Ils sont là, ils sont venus nous chercher.

Seconde détonation dans l'aile sud cette fois.

-Il pourrait y aller de main morte celui-là.

-Quoi mais de qui tu parle Saï ?

-D'un petit blond que je connais.

Les ninjas d'Oto étaient en état d'alerte, l' ennemi était entré dans le repaire de leur maître pourtant ils avaient beau faire des pieds et des mains, ils ne parvenaient pas à l'arrêter.

**Dans le laboratoire de Kabuto**

-Tu as de la chance Néji-kun. Je ne te disséquerais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'empêche que j'aurais aimé voir le résultat de mes recherches sur toi et Saï.

-Et peut-on savoir en quoi consistent ces recherches ô grand binoclard ? ( rassurez vous je n'ai rien contre ceux qui portent des lunettes en plus, j'en porte moi-même )

- Je vois que vos petits jeux avec Sasuke t'on redonner du punch.

La couleur. Néji était comme ça quand il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait Sasuke et lui. Son état le lui rappelait évidemment toutes ces blessures étaient douloureuses, mais les mots de Kabuto avaient éveillés encore plus vivement ces souvenirs trop récents dans l'esprit du jeune Hyûga.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Kabuto.

-Bon puisque je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je vais te dire de quoi il s'agit

. J'ai croisé vos gènes avec celles des certains animaux. Des félins pour être exact. Pour l'instant je n'ai vu aucun signe prouvant que les caractéristiques de ces animaux pourraient aussi devenirs les vôtres mais il faut au minimum un an pour en être sûr alors…Et je vous ai aussi implanté des matrices. Elles n'en sont qu'au stade expérimental. Aucun de mes cobayes n'est jamais tombé enceinte. Sauf un mais il a fini pas mourir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mais quel curieux tu fais là Néji-kun. Il n'a pas supporté la grossesse. C'est quand même un homme, son corps n'était pas fait pour porter en lui la vie. La grossesse se passait bien mais lui prenait trop de chakra jusqu'au jour où il a fini par ne plus en avoir du tout. J'ai essayé de lui donner du chakra pour pouvoir le garder en vie mais plus les mois passaient et plus les enfants - il attendait des jumeaux - aspiraient de chakra. Puis une soir, je l'ai entendu crier de douleur. Les bébés arrivaient. J'étais paniqué parce que les enfants n'auraient pas dû naître à ce moment là, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'on puisse les sauver. Les enfants sont morts et une dizaine de minutes plus tard leur père mourrait aussi. Mais avant ça il a expulsé la matrice - ce qui prouve qu'elle ne peut-être utilisée qu'une seule fois - Orochimaru qui était l'autre père de ces enfants m'en a voulu longtemps. Il a dit que si ses enfants étaient morts c'était parce que j'étais un bon à rien. Ça m'a fait mal alors j'ai voulu….pour me racheter j'ai voulu retenter l'expérience. J'ai d'abord fait des greffes sur vous deux et puis il y a une semaine je l'ai fait sur moi aussi. Orochimaru n'en sait rien encore. Pas plus qu'il ne sait que je porte ses enfants en moi.

-Kabuto, tu veux un conseil ne dis pas à ce malade que les enfants que tu portes sont de lui ou plutôt dis le lui mais ne reste pas auprès de lui. Pour un petit temps du moins. Ici vos enfants ne seraient pas en sécurité, regarde tu veux vraiment leur faire vivre ça ? Ces cris, ces peurs, ces morts tout autour d'eux ça ne les aidera pas dans leur croissance. Ils risquent de devenir un peu comme leur pères.

-Et on est comment s'il te plait ?

-Euuh comment dire ça…? Vous…êtes un peu….limite. Oui c'est ça, limite fou.

-Merci de ta franchise. Je vais pendre tes conseils en considération. Au fait, le temps de le grossesse chez les hommes est de………..

Kabuto n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, Itachi et Deidara venaient de faire irruption dans son bureau.

-C'est morbide par ici. Tu ne trouves pas Itachi ?

-….

-Rooooh t'es pas sympa de me lâcher des vents comme ça.

-….

-Et puis regarde moi quand je te parle Ita…..Oh salut Hyûga. Kabuto.

-Alors vous avez fini par vous décider à venir le chercher. C'est bien mais comme vous le voyez il n'est pas ici. Tout droit, première à gauche puis tout droit, encore à gauche et c'est la 23ème porte vers la droite.

-Merci…Hyûga.

-Au fait Uchiwa

-…?

Néji lui raconta brièvement ce que Kabuto lui avait appris en passant sur les détails inutiles.

-Et donc chez un homme la grossesse dure ?

-…..

-5 mois. Elle dure 5 mois d'après mes calculs. Mais ce ne sont que des estimations.

-Bien merci pour ce renseignement et j'espère adieu.

Une explosion se fit entendre à nouveau. Elle avait eu lieu tout près de …………la chambre de Sasuke.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Néji, Sasuke est assez fort que pour se débrouiller sans toi et…….pas la peine il est déjà parti. Tant pis pour lui.

Et sans plus rien dire d'autre Kabuto alla à la poursuite de Néji. Celui-ci était inquiet et cela se lisait sur son visage. Kabuto pensa alors à l'arrêter mais il n'en fit rien.

*_Il a en le droit. Eh ben mon pauvre Kabuto ta grossesse te ramollis *_

Néji alors qu'il courait pensait à tous les moments qu'il avait partager avec Sasuke, il pensait à leurs sentiments. À ces sentiment si forts qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et inconsciemment il porta son pouce gauche sur son annulaire.

_*L'endroit où se trouve la preuve de son amour. Attends moi mon coeur, j'arrive*_

_-_Sasuke…….

Néji qui avait crié le nom de son amant se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit dans quelle position se trouvait celui-ci. Il était nu - alors que le repaire était attaqué !!! - et sur lui se trouvait…….Sakura nue elle aussi sur lui et ils avaient l'air de s'amuser en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Néji laisse moi t'expliquer.

-La ferme !!

………_**.Mais depuis que je t'aime il n'y a personne d'autre dans mon cœur et dans mon lit. Et je vais te le prouver……….**_

…**..Néji si tu savais à quel point être avec toi me rend heureux…….**

………**.Si je pouvait te montrer à quel point je t'aime parce que parfois j'ai l'impression que mes mots ne te suffisent pas. Je t'aime Néji. Un jour je réussirais à te le prouver…….**

_*Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur !!! Je t'ai cru et ouvert mon cœur et voilà comment tu me traites ? Salaud !!! Uchiwa tu me le paieras. Mais d'abord, c'est de toi que je vais m'occuper Haruno *_

-Néji écoute moi. Je…..je..je l'aime depuis que je si longtemps et là……..écoute, j'ai des sentiments pour t…..

-Écoute Haruno, pour commencer mon ami pour le quel tu as soit disant des sentiments - comme tu allais dire - a un prénom et c'est Lee. Ensuite tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux mais moi je ne vois q'une chose, c'est que tu t'es servi de lui, tu l'as utilisé pour boucher le trou que l'absence de Uchiwa avait fait dans ton cœur et que tu n'a pas pris en compte les sentiments que lui pouvait ressentir. Tu t'en fichait du moment que toi ça te consolait d'être dans ses bras. Il t'aime tu sais et tout ce temps que vous avez passé ensemble il vraiment cru que toi aussi tu l'aimais. Même si tu ne voulais pas rendre publique votre relation, même si parfois tu le traitais comme on traite le plus vil des être vivants et pourtant il y croyait.

Des fois dans des moments de lucidités il se posait des questions et parfois il n'en dormait pas pendant des jours entiers. J'avais beau lui dire que tu ne l'aimais pas, que tu te foutais de lui, il ne me croyait pas. Et le jour où il a appris que tu était enceinte, fallait le voir, il était si heureux. Mais toi tu as encore joué aux égoïstes. Tu as gardé ta grossesse secrète - je me demande toujours comment tu as réussi à faire pour que même hokage-sama ne s'aperçoive de rien- et à la naissance de l'enfant tu le lui a donné pour qu'il s'en occupe. Et lui il te disais oui, à tout ! Et c'est en couchant avec ton amour d'enfance que tu le remercie ? Tu n'es qu'une garce !!

Oh et Haruno si t penses que c'est moi qui vais aller lui annoncer ça, tu te trompes. C'est toi qui va le faire et bien!

Et pas la peine de te défiler parce que tu le feras dusse ai-je te tirer par la peau des fesses.

-Tu n'auras pas à te donner cette peine Néji.

-Lee ?

-Lee, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est……..je……….oh comprends moi je t'en prie !!

-Tu sais Sakura, si il n'y avait pas eu Ginta, je pense que j'aurais fais celui qui te crois. Mais je dois penser au bien être de notre…….de _mon_ fils, alors tu peux toujours courir s tu penses que cette fois ça passera.

Pendant que Lee et Sakura avaient leur petite discussion, Néji en profita pour foudroyer Sasuke du regard. Il allait payé. Oh oui il le paierait. Et au prix fort !! On ne se foutait pas impunément de la gueule d'un Hyûga.

-Je savais bien moi que tu avais un faible pour Sakura-chan mais tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !! Faux frère.

-Dobe. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Je n'ai qu'un frère et mon seul souhait est de le voir mourir. Et j'y travaille d'ailleurs. En plus, je n'ai pas un faible pour elle.

-Mais t'as bien couché avec elle non ?

-Ç a ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ressens quelque chose pour elle.

-Quoi mais…mais tu disais que tu m'aimais.

-J'ai menti.

-Tu disais que tu me trouvais belle.

-Belle et désirable, oui.

-Mais on a fait l'amour tant de fois et à chaque fois je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous !

-Sakura, d'abord on ne faisait pas l'amour mais on baisait, nuance. Ensuite, la chose "si forte" que tu as senti entre nous, ça devait sûrement être mon pénis. Et sache pour ta culture générale qu'un pénis n'est pas fort mais dur ou rigide, au choix ais pas fort. À moins qu'in ne soit capable de soulever des altères ou un truc du genre.

-Je suis très touché de l'attention que tu me portes petit frère. Vraiment ça me touche. Et franchement je ne pensais pas que ta vie sexuelle était si active. À 16 ans j'imagine que c'est normal mais je pense que c'est quelque chose que je me serais bien passé de savoir figure toi.

_*Itachi ? Mais que fait-il ici ? Oh mon Dieu, il est toujours aussi beau. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je l'ai vu.*_

_*Les retrouvailles de la famille Uchiwa acte II. Oh toi tu as de la chance que personne ne puisse lire tes pensées sinon tu serais déjà mort Kakashi et plus d'une fois. Dans d'atroces douleurs; surtout si Naruto savait à quel point tu fantasmes sur son très cher Iruka.*_

-Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? M'enfin c'est quoi ce repaire de merde où tout le monde rentre comme dans un moulin ? Ah vraiment bravo Orochimaru hein, bravo. Sur ce coup là t'as assuré. Je crois que je vais me tirer 6 ou 7 mois voire 1 an je ne sais pas encore. Et y'a intérêt à ce que quand je revienne t'ai trouvé une planque indéplanquable !!

-Euuuuuuuuh Kabuto ça va ?

-Oh toi la ferme hein, me fait pas chier.

-Du calme Kabuto.

-Néji……….ok c'est bon pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là.

_*Danzo-sama ces gens sont tous fous *_

-Mais au fait Lee et les autres ils sont où ?

-Juste derrière toi Néji.

-….

-On était entrain de se débarrasser de ceux qui restaient et on a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu parce que certaines personnes ne savent pas s'entendre.

-Hey insinuerais tu que se soit de notre faute si……

-Pars avec moi.

Ces quelque mots firent taire tout le monde. Et Saï - parce que c'était à lui que cela s'adressait - regarda Itachi - parce que c'est lui qui avait parlé - étonné au plus haut point.

- J'ai merdé.

-…

-J'ai merdé comme un con. Parce que c'est -ce que je suis, un con. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir traité comme j'aurais dû, je te demande pardon pour t'avoir fait pleuré, je te demande pardon pour ne pas t'avoir dit chaque jours combien je t'aimais, je sais que ça a dû être dur pour toi et je sais aussi que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts et que te demander ça

relève du pur égoïsme mais s'il te plait, Saï, voudrais tu me laisser une seconde chance ?

Saï était tout simplement abasourdi. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs - Deidara et Néji étaient au courants mais vous comprendrez que voir un Uchiwa, surtout celui-là , faire sa déclaration d'amour en publique _et _à un homme - bien que certains étaient homosexuels, ceux là donc n'étaient pas choqués de son orientation sexuelle - c'était un spectacle qui nous était donné de voir qu'une fois tout les……..était-ce seulement déjà arrivé ?

-Itachi…..j'ai souffert à cause de toi. Tu as été cruel et m'a traité comme on traite de la merde. Toutes les choses méchantes que tu as pu me faire, je les ai supportées et toi tu m'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette lorsque tu n'as plus eu besoin de moi. Et maintenant tu te rends compte que tu as besoin de moi et tu voudrais que je revienne après ce que tu m'as fait ? Mais t'es pas qu'égoïste et con. T'es le pire des salauds qui puisse exister. Et tu sais ce que je te réponds moi ô illustre roi des salauds ?

-…

-Je vous dis……..

( 1 ) En cours de français il nous été demandé de trouver des insultes non vulgaire. C'est-ce que j'ai trouvé et comme je l'aime bien cette insulte eh ben voilà, j'ai décidé de partager avec vous.

Choupi : Salut tout le monde. Ça fait un bail. Alors voici le chapitre 6 comme promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Néji : On espère tous qu'il vous plaira.

Sasuke : la suite au prochain chapitre.

Lee : Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Réapprendre l'amour

Paring : Itachi/Saï

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre VII : Qui est Shippuu ? **

Pov extérieur 

_Itachi…..j'ai souffert à cause de toi. Tu as été cruel et m'a traité comme on traite de la merde. Toutes les choses méchantes que tu as pu me faire, je les ai supportées et toi tu m'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette lorsque tu n'as plus eu besoin de moi. Et maintenant tu te rends compte que tu as besoin de moi et tu voudrais que je revienne après ce que tu m'as fait ? Mais t'es pas qu'égoïste et con. T'es le pire des salauds qui puisse exister. Et tu sais ce que je te réponds moi ô illustre roi des salauds ? _

_- …_

_- Je vous dis…….._

- Merde Itachi, tu crois vraiment que je vais revenir comme ça ?

- S'il te plaît ?

- Ne t'y met pas toi aussi Deidara, c'est de le triche sinon.

- Saï…….reviens avec nous. Si…si tu reviens,je te promets de faire des efforts, je te promets que je ne te cacherais plus mes états d'âmes, que je te dirais toujours ce à quoi je pense, je te promets que je te traiterais mieux que ce que j'ai fais parce que tu mérites mieux. Je te promets de toujours prendre soin de toi, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le reste de notre vie à deux, d'être là chaque matins à ton réveil de te sourire et de te dire que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver au monde. Je te promets que….que…oh mon Dieu Saï je serais toujours là pour toi, je serais ton refuge et tu seras le mien. Alors ? En posant cette question, Itachi avait tendu la main vers Saï.1

- ……….tu promets ? Vraiment ?

À cet instant, Saï avait l'air d'un petit garçon perdu dans l'immensité du monde, sans repaire, sans rien. Et c'est cette image plus que tout qui poussa Itachi à se faire la promesse de toujours tout faire pour que ce petit garçon si merveilleux soit toujours heureux !

- Oui Saï, je promet.

- Alors c'est d'accord, je reviens, et moi aussi je te promets de toujours veiller sur toi et d'être là pour toi.

Comme pour sceller ce serment, il prit la main qu'Itachi avait tendu vers lui et serra de toute ses force cette main qu'il considérait comme un rayon de lumière dans sa vie terne et triste.

- Bien. Maintenant que la séance de rabibochage a pris fin, que diriez vous de sortir d'ici ?

-Content de voir que tu ne perd jamais le nord Nara.

- Que veux tu que je te dises ? Je suis quelqu'un de sensé !

- Pffffffff……..

- Bon allons-y.

- Bon Lee, Naruto vous vous occuper de Yamato.

En effet, ce cher Yamato avait perdu connaissance. Un trop plein d'information avait fait court-circuiter son cerveau et il était tombé dans les pommes.

- Attendez.

- Attendez !!

- Quoi ?

- Je…..Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Je me demandais si…enfin vous n'êtes pas obliger de dire oui mais je me demandais si je pouvais revenir au village avec vous.

- Non.

- Oui.

Les deux réponses avaient fusé en même temps.

- Neji, JE suis le chef de mission ici alors JE décide si ou non ou non cet enflure de Kabuto peut ou ne peut pas venir avec nous au village !

- Dans d'autres circonstances je ne me serais pas permis de mettre votre autorité en doute sensei mais il faut que ce cher Kabuto retire de moi certaines……..choses qu'il a osé m'implanter car que chacun se le tienne pour dit, je ne suis pas une femelle !!!

_*Le génie dont-ils sont si fiers vient de péter un câble !!! Les pauvres Hyûga il ne vont pas en revenir*_ pensa aussitôt Kakashi.

- Mais enfin Neji pourquoi diable devrais-je retirer de toit cette merveille ?

- Kabuto ? C'est à cette condition seulement que tu viendras au village, sinon tu peux toujours rester crever ici, je n'en ai rien à faire !

- Ok. C'est bon pas la peine de crier !

- Ah Itachi, si tu veux faire pareil pour Saï c'est le moment de le dire.

- En effet, je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

- Il s'agit là de quelque chose d'important Kakashi sensei, pourriez vous laissez venir ces quatre là juste pour un temps sans avertir le hokage ?

- Neji……..

- Je réponds d'eux, si jamais il devait se produire la moindre chose grave dans le village, je serais prêt à en assumer les conséquences, toutes les conséquences !

- Bien. Mais je ceux leur parole qu'ils ne feront aucun mal aux habitants du village et qu'ils se tiendront à carreau.

Après avoir obtenu la parole des ninjas déserteurs tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Au bout d'un moment, Izumo et Kotetsu qui se tenaient à la tête du groupe atteignirent enfin la sortie.

Ils mirent à peine les pieds dehors qu'un éboulement se fit entendre.

Les autres étaient restés à l'intérieur et paniquaient lorsqu'une voix lente et traînante se fît entendre.

**- Où comptez vous allez mes chers petits ninjas ? **

- Qui est là ? Montrez vous !!!

Aucune réponse.

- Néji ?

- Rien? Je ne vois rien à part nous il n'y a personne ici !

**- En es-tu bien sûr Hyûga. Es tu sûr qu'il n'y a personne ? Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que vous puissiez m'entendre ? **

- C'est une illusion !!

- En êtes vous sûr ?

**- Vous avez à votre disposition 3 utilisateurs de sharingan n'Est-ce pas ? Ils peuvent aisément vérifier si il s'agit d'une illusion ou pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

Après une vérification très minutieuse de la part des 3 sharingans et une affirmation des propos de la voix inconnue de l'homme invisible, Lee et Naruto essayèrent avec l'aide et la puissance de Sakura de déblayer l'entrée de la grotte………sans succès.

**- Cela ne vous servira à rien jeunes gens. Vous aurez beau essayez de sortir d'ici vous n'y arriverez pas ! En tout cas pas de cette manière.**

- Et comment alors ? Que faut-il que nous fassions pour sortir d'ici ?

**- La haine engendre la haine. Elle est comme un poison, elle coule dans nos veines, circule dans notre sang et atteint nos cœurs pour les souiller. Le seul moyen de la vaincre, est la tolérance et le respect. Accepter nos différence et ne plus avoir peur de ce que nous ne connaissons pas au point de la haïr. Respecter nos semblables pour ce qu'ils sont sans les juger ni les condamner sans raison. Mais il faut aussi savoir faire preuve de pardon, le pardon est la plus puissante des armes, le plus puissant de antidotes contre la haine !**

- Peut-être mais ça ne nous dit pas comment sortir d'ici l'ancêtre….enfin je suppose que tu dois être vieux- ou vieille sait-on jamais, en vieillissant ma grand mène Nana avait la même voix grave que son mari - y'a que les vieux pour voter comme ça.

- Deidara.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii

- La ferme !

- Oh Saï quel rabat joie.

**- Ainsi c'est donc là ton nouveau prénom Shippuu*. T as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois, tu étais si petit à cette époque.** La vois se fit rêveuse un instant en prononçant ces paroles. **Bien je vous explique ce qui va se passer. Il vous faut résoudre une énigme. Mais pour y arriver, il vous faudra récolter des indices. Indices que vous trouverez au fil du temps dans la grotte. Il y a 5 niveau différents avant d'atteindre la salle des énigmes ( **désolée pour la manque d'originalité )**, et vous devrez en réussir au moins 4 avant d'y accéder. Le nombre d'essai est illimité mais je vous conseille de vous dépêcher car au bout de 2 mois, l'oxygène se fera plus rare et la nourriture que vous aussi. Et si vous n'êtes pas sortit de là avant 2mois et demi, vous mourrez noyés.**

Ils étaient tous occupés à suivre ce que disaient le vieux - ou la vieille sait-on jamais - qu'aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent la soudaine pâleur de Saï ( je vous assure que c'est possible ). Shippuu…….ce vieux?…..cette vieille? Enfin peu importe, cette personne l'avait appelé Shippuu. Et ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui était familier dan ce prénom ! Mais quoi ?

_-Shippuu viens voir papa mon ange. Viens. Allez ! Allez n'aie pas peur mon bébé. _

Une salle. Et il y a un bébé avec un homme. Il est plutôt grand, les yeux marron, les cheveux bruns, il tient l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit ne doit pas avoir plus de 3 ou 4 ans et il apprends à marcher.

_* Plutôt en retard ce gamin*_

_- Oh viens voir chéri, notre petit, il a enfin réussit à tenir sur ses deux jambes ! Comme un grand !! Mon fils je suis fièr de toi!! _

_- Calme toit enfin, si tes hommes te voyaient. Dit la femme d'une voix sérieuse mais on peut voir briller dans ses yeux noir comme la nuit une lueur de malice qui prouve que ses propos si sérieux ne le sont pas du tout._

_- Ils ne sont pas là pour le moment. Je peux donc faire ce qu plait. Et je joue avec mon fils si je veux !! N'est-ce pas Shippuu !_

Et puis le feu, les cris, les larmes, les morts. Une main, un homme au sourire fourbe, aux yeux étincelants de rage et de mépris, son corps couvet de bandages……Danzo !!!!!!!!? Mais que faisait-il là ? Il ouvre la bouche et parle mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, pourtant ses lèvres bougent. Puis soudain.

-Tu n'as plus de famille petit ! Plus rien. Tu n'es plus rien désormais, tu n'a ni passé, ni avenir. Tu seras un membre de ma garde personnelle, un membre de la racine.

La racine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le petit garçon a peur, Shippuu a peur. Mais il ne dit rien et fini par sombrer petit à petit dan l'inconscience et quand il se réveille, il est Saï. Il s"entraîne dans une forêt lugubre avec un garçon…son frère. Puis il rencontre la team 7 et ensuite LUI. Itachi. Et son meilleur ami, Deidara.

Mais qui est Shippuu ?

**_____________________________________________________________________**

* rafale / brise / tempête / ouragan

- Choupi : chapitre court je sais mais nécessaire.

- Saï : Vraiment ?

- Choupi : Oui. L'histoire prend au autre tournant maintenant. Il me fallait ce petit interlude pour pouvoir avancer plus dans l'histoire, je sais que c'est assez inattendu mais je pense que la suite devrais vous plaire !!

Ps : il y aura beaucoup d'action et de baston !! Du sexe et de l'amour aussi mais là rien de nouveau !


End file.
